The Uncanny Naruto
by fullyautoaug
Summary: With a grin plastered on his face, Naruto stared down the Master of Magnetism with a fist full of black fire. "So we doing this or what?" Naruto X Marvel! Don't like? Don't read!


**A/N Ok new story please be sure to review to let me know this is worth writing otherwise I won't waste time on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel**

**Chapter 1: All the best have a good origin story. **

A bead of sweat rolled down the face of James Baxter as he nervously sat in the waiting room of Fisk Industries, reaching into his suit case, he pulled out his job resume and looked it over once more; Wilson Fisk was a well know nice guy but it didn't help to double check. After looking over his experiences, past employers, education and skills he could feel himself becoming even more comfortable about the up coming job interview.

Placing his resume back into his suitcase, James to one more look around the waiting room, it looked more like a green room for someone appearing on television; a crafts table, nice T.V, gift bags. James could already tell that working here he would have one of the coolest bosses, as he continued to speculate about how awesome it would be o get this job he didn't notice Mr. Fisk's sectary had walked into the room.

"Um, Mr. Baxter?" The woman said almost making James jump out of his skin.

"Y-y-yes?" James answered trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Mr. Fisk apologizes for the wait and he'll see you right now." The secretary informed him.

Expelling a breathe of air in nervousness, James adjusted his tie and grabbed his suitcase ready to start the interview of his life time, but the moment he got up from the chair he could hear the door opening signifying someone else just entered the room and whoever it was caused the secretary's eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry Mr. James but you'll have to wait a bit longer something just came up." The woman said surprising James.

With a shocked look on his face, James turned around to see who was responsible for hindering the interview he waited months to get; with a raised eyebrow, he was surprised to see a face he was actually familiar with, spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, ragged clothes. It was the kid that kid who was always panhandling outside of the Daly Bugle.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Fisk must have forgotten to inform me you'd be stopping by please come in.

And just like that, James watched as a homeless teen strolled in the office of a man he'd been waiting at least two hours to see.

**-Line break-**

Upon walking into the office, Naruto was quickly greeted by Wilson Fisk. "Ah, Naruto my boy it's good to see you." Wilson Fisk wasn't your average looking multi-million dollar business owner, he is a large bald man, very large almost appearing obese, but the truth was behind that fifteen thousand all white suit was pure muscle.

"Hello Mr. Fisk," Naruto greeted in response while taking a seat in the chair that was next to Fisk's desk. "What can I do for you today?"

Fisk graced Naruto wit a smile at the question. "How old are you Naruto?" The large man asked the blonde.

"I'm fourteen years old and I'll be fifteen this October." Naruto answered without hesitation.

"Twelve years old…" The suit clad man repeated. "Fifteen years old and one of the most hardest workers on my staff. Ok this is what I need from you; in Hell's Kitchen there's this man who doesn't think that my protection is really needed, I want you to go down there and show him the errors of his ways."

"I understand Mr. Fisk," Naruto said getting up from his seat.

"Your ride will be located in the parking garage level two-E." Fisk informed the teen. "All your gear will be in there as well."

With a nod, Naruto exited the office and headed straight towards the garage.

"From petty pickpocket to New York's most talented enforcer," Wilson Fisk mused as he thought about his past with the blonde, it happened four years ago when Fisk was returning to his limo after overseeing a business transaction, a ten year old homeless kid was running on the sidewalk and bumped directly into him. What seemed like a harmless action was actually a robbery as the kid swipe Fisk's wallet, after putting some of his best men on the job, he was able to find the kid after a couple of hours living up in the arcade. With a smile, Wilson could still recall the look of shock on Naruto's face when he offered him a job. "Ah, good times…"

**-Line break-**

Looking outside of the tinted windows of an unmarked black sedan, Naruto was no longer dressed in tattered clothes; instead he wore an all black three piece suit, black dress shoes and leather gloves. "Are we there yet?" The blonde asked in a bored tone, he hated being in cars, they always felt awkward to him.

"Are we there yet?" A man in the passenger seat repeated. "Frankie can you believe this kid? Are we there yet, what is this a movie?"

Frankie, the driver, only chucked in response. "Relax Donald t's a legitimate a question."

"Legitimate question my ass. Its shit like this that reminds me we're working with a kid." Donald said obviously annoyed with Naruto's presence.

The blonde himself just ignored the man's word in favor of watching black flames dance around his gloved hand.

Glance back, Donald took note of what Naruto was doing to past the time. "Hey, hey, hey! Cut that mutie shit out in the car wait till we're on sight for that!"

With a growl, Naruto clasped his hand shut making the flames disappear as if they were never there.

"You better stop antagonizing the kid; one day he might burn you into a crisp." Frankie warned as the car slowly came to a stop.

"Tch, like I'm afraid of some freak. Now you know the drill; give us thirty seconds to clear the place of any civilians and then you come in and do your mutant shit." With that he slammed the car door and two men walked the coffee shop.

After five minutes passed with no signs of a signal, Naruto opened the car door and headed inside the shop to see what was taking the two idiots. The moment he walked through the threshold, the blonde's eyes widen at the sight before; standing froze in mid-step was as if time suddenly stopped was Donald and Frankie in fact everyone in the shop seemed to be frozen in place, all except one; a lone man sitting in a wheel chair calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked doing his best to keep fear from leaking into his voice.

After taking one more sip of tea, the wheelchair bound man placed his cup on the table. "Ah, so we finally meet Mr. Uzumaki." The man said with a smile.

At the sound of his name, Naruto brought both his hands up and willed a black fireball to materialize into each hand. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, ready to heave the fire at the man at a moments notice.

"No need for that young man I'm not here for you because of your past transgressions." The man informed Naruto.

"Tch, you call'em transgressions I call'em feeding myself, now who in he hell are you!?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I want to help you." Charles replied.

Naruto still held to his suspicions. "Listen here old man; I've been living in New York my whole life and people just don't help other people!"

In response to Naruto's tone, Xavier offered him a smile. "I Suppose I'd have a hard time with trusting strangers if I grew up like you."

"What do you know about how I grew up?" Naruto said with a growl.

"Fort he first eight years of you life went from orphanage to orphanage until you decided you'd be better off living life on your own terms, after two years of living on the wallets you lifted from strangers you were approached by Wilson Fisk a.k.a The Kingpin of crime. While working under Fisk you began to develop your powers. Something he was quick to take advantage of giving the fact that you black flames leave no trace of evidence."

The only thing Xavier accomplished was to put Naruto on edge even more. "H-how do you know all that?" He asked still keeping his guard up.

"Because I'm just like you…" Xavier answered. "I'm also a mutant."

"I shoulda figured," Naruto said looking at the still frozen people. "So what do ya mean help me? Make take responsibility for all the stuff I stole and the things I did, because if that's the case I'll tell you right now; not happening."

Xavier shook his head negative. "No, you were surviving I understand that but what I can offer you is a chance to atone for your deeds."

"Oh and just how will I go about doing that?" Naruto mockingly asked.

"By accepting the invitation to my school where I will help you and others like you learn how to properly master their gifts to help humanity."

After a couple of seconds thinking a light bulb popped over Naruto's head. "A Superhero…" He quietly concluded. "You want me to abandon my life to become a Superhero." The young Mutant couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips. "You want me to protect a world which hates me before it even knows me."

"If that is the way you want to see; then yes, that is exactly what I want you to do." Xavier said.

"No fucking way!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm building a life through my own hard work, I'm not going to give that up to protect some people who'd rather spit on me!"

"Building a life?" Professor Xavier repeated. "Is that what you call it? How long is it going to be before he stops asking you to burn down buildings and start killing people?"

Naruto could only grit his teeth at the question.

"Just come with me Naruto and let me help you." Xavier pleaded. "It's what your parents would have wanted."

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing in on the bald man. "First of all fuck them whoever they may be, second of all how do you know about my parents?"

"M-m-me and your father was old colleagues and I harbored a crush on your mother before she married you father." Xavier explained.

Black flames expelled out of Naruto's nose as his breathing increased. "So where is the Bitch and Bastard?" Naruto asked with unhidden anger in his voice.

"They're dead…It happened a couple of months after your birth.

Naruto's anger didn't subside at the news of his parents' death instead it shifted towards Xavier. "So all this time you knew I was alive and you honored my parents' memory by leaving me in an orphanage!?" He angrily shouted.

"Naruto I wasn't prepared to help you at the time I was travelling the world and placing myself in situations that wouldn't be safe for a child." Xavier said still keeping his calm façade. "Please allow me to help you now."

"Hmph, no way Old Man I've been doing just fine-!" Naruto suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence and a dull look came on his face.

Xavier held a look of concentration on his face as h focused his telepathic powers on Naruto. "I really hope one day you can forgive me for this Naruto but I need you to change you ways before it all backfires on you."

As Xavier finished up modifying Naruto's memories of the conversation they just held, the blonde perked back up once more. "Fine Old Man you convinced me I'll give your school a week but if I'm still not into it I'll be able to leave no arguments?" Naruto said, completely unaware that it was a one-eighty from his first response to Xavier's offer.

"Those are acceptable terms." Xavier answered keeping any hint of guilt out of his voice.

"But I gotta be straight with ya Old Man I just can't up and leave that'll end up with a bounty getting placed on my head by the Kingpin."

"Don't you worry about that Naruto I'll be able to deal with him." Xavier ensured.

"What ya gonna do, beat'em up?" Naruto inquired.

"Nothing of the sort."

**-Line break-**

As the taxi pulled of behind him, Naruto, with a duffle bag slumped over his shoulder, stood outside of the address he was giving by Xavier a day ago. "So this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…." Naruto said quietly to himself. "Ugh, why did I agree to do this?" Steeling his resolve, Naruto walked up the stairs that led to the mansion.

Standing in front of the door he was prepared to knock but before his hand made contact with the wood the door suddenly opened up to reveal a dark-skinned girl with snow white hair and blue eyes. "Hello," The girl said greeting Naruto. "My name is Ororo Munroe; I hope we can be good friends."

Naruto couldn't even form words as he stared at the girls megawatt smile.

**Done and Done. Ok another Marvel crossover like my Brother of the Amazons story Naruto is a member of the Marvel 616 universe and rest assured they won't always be this short.**

**As you can see Naruto is a mutant I'll go further in detail on his powers next chapter and this story take places kind of early into the X-men years.**

**Oh and I labeled this under Naruto X Marvel because this won't only be dealing with the X-men. **

**Now if you wish to see more review!**

**And I'm going to play so more of The Last of Us.**


End file.
